Paige's future
by DallasStar
Summary: Paiges secret is out and things are getting interesting for the charmed ones!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first FanFic I have ever posted. Please leave Reviews or I won't feel the need to continue.

Disclaimer: I, do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Please don't sue me for this.

Kaley Cuoco doesn't exist and they never had to give up their idenities. Phoebe and Dex's relationship is on the edge.

Paige's Dilemma

By: DallasStar

Paige sat in the upstairs bathroom in shock; tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks. She sat there in silence as she clutched her future in her hands. She knew her life would be changed forever.

Piper gently picked up Chris for his morning bath and head upstairs. When she opened the door to be greeted by a crying Paige. Piper gently put Chris down and realized what was happening and pulled Paige in her arms, "Oh, sweetie it's going to be okay." Tears gently formed in Pipers eyes as she held Paige close.

Leave me some feedback plz or I'll leave everyone hanging


	2. The shock that shook everyone

This is the first FanFic I have ever posted. Please leave Reviews or I won't feel the need to continue.

Disclaimer: I, do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Please don't sue me for this.

Kaley Cuoco doesn't exist and they never had to give up their identities. Phoebe and Dex's relationship is on the edge.

Jackson a boyfriend of Paiges that was sent to kill the Charmed ones but fell in love with Paige instead but was vanquished.

Leo is still a whitelighter and has all his powers

Paige's Dilemma

By: DallasStar

Phoebe stomped in the front door after a long argument with Dex she threw her keys and purse on the table, "Piper, Paige Hello?" She needed her sisters right now, she needed their advice.

"Phoebe up her in the bathroom." Piper yelled from upstairs. From the entrance Phoebe knew something was wrong. Chris was sitting in the floor as Piper and Paige hugged each other crying. Phoebe then saw the source of the tears. She then walked over to hug her little sister.

Hours Later

Rain gently poured outside as Phoebe and Piper sat in front of the roaring fire. The house was quiet except the roar of thunder in the distance. Paige had went to bed and the boys had been put down.

"I don't understand, we vanquished Jackson, and he was going to be out of Paiges life forever." Phoebe spoke quietly so not to wake the sleeping house.

"

Well now we are going to have to be there for Paige and our future niece or nephew. It's not Paige's fault that her ex-boyfriend father of her baby was a warlock!" Leo chose that moment to orb in," What Paige is pregnant?"

Piper arose from the floor, "Out of all the times you choose to orb in now is the time you pick?" "I wanted to check on the boys, its Jackson's baby isn't it?"

Piper stared at the floor, "Yes it's his all I know is that now we are going to have to be there for Paige and make sure that baby she is carrying is surrounded by pure good."

I can't go on without any feedback


	3. Someone from the Past

This is the first FanFic I have ever posted. Please leave Reviews or I won't feel the need to continue.

Disclaimer: I, do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Please don't sue me for this.

Kaley Cuoco doesn't exist and they never had to give up their identities. Phoebe and Dex's relationship is on the edge.

Jackson a boyfriend of Paige's that was sent to kill the Charmed ones but fell in love with Paige instead but was vanquished.

Leo is still a white lighter and has all his powers

Paige's Dilemma

By: DallasStar

She felt his lip's pressed against hers his body pushing her gently against the mattress. She began to cry and he held her tightly.

"Oh, Jackson why did you have to be a warlock?" Jackson gently touched Paige's stomach, "Sweetheart, after I was sent to kill you and your sisters I fell in love with you and knew I could never kill you."

Tear's rolled down her cheeks, "Jackson I am going to have our baby alone."

"Sweetheart I will always be here for you and our child."

BANG- BANG

Paige sat straight up in bed at the sound of the thunder striking. Paige knew she was alone in her room but she heard someone calling her.

"Paige, Paige I can help you……Paige" all of a sudden white orbs circled the room.

Paige gasped, " It's you…."


	4. Someone came to help

This is the first FanFic I have ever posted. Please leave Reviews or I won't feel the need to continue.

Disclaimer: I, do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Please don't sue me for this.

Kaley Cuoco doesn't exist and they never had to give up their identities. Phoebe and Dex's relationship is on the edge.

Jackson a boyfriend of Paige's that was sent to kill the Charmed ones but fell in love with Paige instead but was vanquished.

Leo is still a white lighter and has all his powers

Paige's Future

By: DallasStar

Paige sat in bed still not believing that Prue was standing in front of her.

Paige managed to stammer, "I uh….."

"You have no idea what to say." Prue laughed at her baby sister's reaction.

"I thought you were"

"Dead? Yeah was well sort of, I was sent to be there for you and your daughter. Piper and Phoebe have busy lives."

"I am going to have a daughter are you sure?" Paige looked puzzled

"Yes I am positive; okay first off you have to pick her name because her strength comes from a name. Second we need to look up Jackson's….."

Paige mind was jumbled, "Stop, just stop you are going to fast!"

Piper threw open the door ready to attack, "Um sweetie are you okay?"

"You can't see her Prue?" Paige began searching the room frantically

"Paige go back to bed you are under a lot of stress it must have been a dream."

"I am pregnant not CRAZY!" Paige had gotten irritated

At that moment everything on her dresser shattered. "Paige what the hell was that?" Piper looked worried. Phoebe ran in Paige's room, "What's going on?"

"Well Paige was talking to Pre, and then got pissed at me and Baby Halliwel blew up mommy's stuff."

"What the baby?" Phoebe was lost for words

"Yes the baby!"

Paige crawled back in bed and turned out the light.

"Paige, we need to talk." Prue walked out of the closet

"No, go away you aren't really here!" with that Paige covered her head.


	5. Extrodinary

This is the first FanFic I have ever posted. Please leave Reviews or I won't feel the need to continue.

Disclaimer: I, do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Please don't sue me for this.

Kaley Cuoco doesn't exist and they never had to give up their identities. Phoebe and Dex's relationship is on the edge.

Jackson a boyfriend of Paige's that was sent to kill the Charmed ones but fell in love with Paige instead but was vanquished.

Leo is still a white lighter and has all his powers

Paige's Future

By: DallasStar

Paige woke the next morning feeling very sick.

"Here sweetie." Prue handed her some cracker's

"I am going to beliee from now that you are really here." Paige got off the floor to shower.

Prue sat there with that smug I told you so look.

Lunchtime

Paige slowly made her way into the kitchen

"Morning sunshine." Piper said as she handed Paige her lunch "I have made you a

Doctors appointment for today at 4:00 pm" Piper sat by her baby sister .

"Piper I don't think that's such a good idea. My baby is part Warlock, part witch

and part White Lighter what if it tries to hurt the doctor?"

"Paige we have been through this before three times and Phoebe's appointment

was hell literally. I will go and freeze him not to worry."

Paige laughed and headed for the attic

She searched the book hoping to find stuff on Jackson or his family. "No try

over." Prue appeared and started flipping the pages. Paige screamed and all the

potion bottles came flying towards Prue smashing into the floor.

Phoebe and Piper ran up the stairs, "Paige what is going on?" Piper spotted the

mess in the floor.

"

Uh the baby still must be hungry/" and she quickly made her exit.

"What are we going to do with the baby?" Phoebe said glaring at the door as her

sister went down stairs

Leo orbed in, "What happened?"

Phoebe and Piper glared

"Well the elders are puzzled on this pregnancy they didn't know it was going to

happen and they never would have permitted it."

"I don't care if they knew about the pregnancy or if they would have allowed it

because it happened they can't control everything, go back up there and find out if

they know anything about this kids powers!" she shooed Leo off.

Paige ran into her room gently holding her stomach.

"Paige its Prue don't be frightened." Paige started giggling hysterically

"Oh, Prue what am I going to do, what's going to happen to me and the baby?" Paige began to cry.

Prue walked over," You are going to be the best mother to her and she has three

wonderful aunts. Paige your daughter is very special little girl she was created from

the love of pure evil and pure good. She has the power to become good or evil its

up to you and her aunts to make sure is good. She has extraordinary powers, she has

a future that I have only seen she will battle many things in her life. This baby

was given to you the moment that you lost Jackson. Don't let your fears overcome

you, she is a wonderful gifted, and talented baby. So love her with all your heart.

Paige began to cry Prue held her, and Paige drifted to sleep.


	6. Doctors Appt

This is the first FanFic I have ever posted. Please leave Reviews or I won't feel the need to continue.

Disclaimer: I, do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Please don't sue me for this.

Kaley Cuoco doesn't exist and they never had to give up their identities. Phoebe and Dex's relationship is on the edge.

Jackson a boyfriend of Paige's that was sent to kill the Charmed ones but fell in love with Paige instead but was vanquished.

Leo is still a white lighter and has all his powers

Paige's Future

By: DallasStar

-KNOCK-KNOCK-

"Paige its time to get up." Piper spoke softly to the closed door. Phoebe chimed in, "I

Want to see my future niece or nephew!"

Paige awoke alone thinking maybe Prue was a dream. She had more confidence now, her

Baby was special and she and Jackson created her someone she hadn't even met yet

and already loved her with all her heart.

"Okay I'm ready." Paige grabbed her purse. Leo orbed in, "I think I should go and help."

"I am not staying with the kids and we need Piper!" Phoebe looked angry at her brother-

In-law. "The elders think I should go to look at this little gift to see if it will be able to…"

At that point the vase by Leo shattered. "See the baby doesn't like the elders either!"

Phoebe said rubbing Paige's tummy. "No the elders will not decide if this baby lives its

Not their choice they took Prue and Mom they will not take this baby!" Piper was angry

And she froze Leo. They then proceeded to make an exit. "Piper Halliwel you un-freeze

him this moment!"

"Oh no Grams?" Piper was looking for the elder woman. White orbs circled and Grams

appeared. "What are you?" Piper said to Grams

"I have no idea someone summoned me here." Grams said looking around the room.

Everyone shook their heads no, "I think I know who that could have been the other night

I fell asleep reading the book and I woke to find it turned to the summoning spell." Paige

Said and placed a protective hand on her stomach. "Ok my future grandchild summoned

here but why? And the child is the one who must send me back there has to be some

reason why I am here. Anyway all of you can go to the docoter and ill stay with the

boys,"

Piper still looked a bit confused but they all headed out the door.

They arrived at the doctor's office and Paige had several test done and nothing weird

happened. "Hi Paige I am Dr. Baker lets have a look at the results of your blood and

urine tests, they look extremely healthy I have never had a patient that had such

wonderful health."

"Must be the part White Lighter." Phoebe muttered to Leo and he smiled.

"Lets have a look okay." He pulled Paige's shirt up and got out the gel and

put it on her tummy. "Oh, good nothing happened." Piper mummered to Phoebe.

Dr Baker began to gently mash on her tummy to find the baby. Then the screen shattered,

sparks and glass began to fly, with that Piper froze the room. "Okay baby don't do that

you have to be nice to the doctor." Phoebe began picking glass out of mid-air. Piper

unfroze the room. "That was weird must have had a short luckily I printed the picture

before it shorted." He pulled the sheet from the machine, "Okay Paige it looks like you

due about mid October you are a about 6wks along. I am going to write you a

prescriptions and I will see you soon." Paige looked at the photo and said, "Hi, my daring

Pandora Grace Halliwel.


	7. A Painful Memory

This is the first FanFic I have ever posted so be nice and considerate. Please leave Reviews or I won't feel the need to continue.

Disclaimer: I, do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Please don't sue me for this.

Kaley Cuoco doesn't exist and they never had to give up their identities. Phoebe and Dex's relationship is on the edge.

Jackson a boyfriend of Paige's that was sent to kill the Charmed ones but fell in love with Paige instead but was vanquished.

Leo is still a white lighter and has all his powers

Pandora Grace is Paige's future child

Daniel Gabriel Worthy 15 years old is a boy in trouble

Patrick is a Demon who was out to kill the Charmed Ones

Several hours later

They arrived home after stopping at P3 to find an elegant dinner cooked and the formal

dinning table set.

"How is my great-grandchild?" Grams said as she brought out the appetizers. "She is wonderful." Paige said with a mouthful of food. "Girl?" Phoebe said taking her seat at the table. "I uh, just assumed it was a girl. Paige said fearing that her secret would be found out. "Paige, haven't you learned by now you don't assume anything in this family, because anything and everything is possible." Piper said.

They all laughed, ate and enjoyed each others company.

Sleep couldn't find Paige that night so she began cleaning out her closet so she could store baby stuff. She found the photo and a small box she thought she had thrown or had orbed into oblivion. They look so happy she thought to herself as she look down to see herself smiling while Jackson held her. It only seemed like yesterday that they had met. She held the picture close and drifted off in an uneasy sleep. Visions of her and Jackson's first and only year together sprinted though her dreams.

Paige ran on the beach early one morning thunder rumbled in the distance. She was the only person she knew who ran on the beach right before a thunderstorm.

-BAM-

Paige opened her eyes everything was blurry and a man came to view. The rain began to pour down. "Here lets get you inside and have a look at your head, I am so sorry about running into you I am Jackson L. Worthy the second. I didn't think anyone else like to run before storms it's the only time I have to think. They went back to his apartment and got and of the wet clothes and sat in front of the fire while their clothes dried they talked for hours. Paige knew she was acting out of character but she made love with Mr. Jackson L. Worthy the second. They really connected that day, and their love spun out of control. The year went by so wonderfully but all good things in the Halliwel Happiness must come to an end.

She was the first to find out that Jackson was a warlock. It was a cold rainy day and Paige was so excited to go to Jackson's apartment because she was finally going to tell him she was a witch. She looked down at the ring they had been snuggling in her bed the day he proposed to her. They were deep in the covers, "Paige there is something we need to talk about." Paige thought it was the breakup talk because none of her relationship's worked out. She immediately got up grabbed her robe and headed out the door. Jackson ran after her without any clothes on. "Paige Mathews stop this instant!" He grabbed her arm and dropped to his knees, but not before getting a whistle from Phoebe. "Paige would you tell your boyfriend to wear clothes when coming down to breakfast?" Piper said with anger. "Jackson what are you…." Paige stopped mid sentence. "Paige will you marry me?" Everyone had been speechless at the time.

The memory faded as she paused at the open door and what she heard would change her life. "Jackson I see that you have not yet succeeded in killing the Charmed ones." The sat there and spoke while he played with a fireball. "Patrick you have not given me long enough!" Jackson pleaded. "I have given you over a year if it doesn't happen within the next week you will die for your stupid little brother! He is the one that has caused you all this heartache isn't he? On your mother Kathryn's death bed you promised to keep him safe from people like me. You kept him away from people like me when he was little and then he turned 15 and started to realize there was more out in the world. Your brother started hanging with my boys and he made a deal with me. Daniel said he help me become the leader of the underworld and get me the Charmed ones death and their powers. The only thing I had to do for young Daniel Gabriel Worthy was help figure out his powers. The young stupid warlock still doesn't know how to tap into his powers making him very vurnable.

The words rang in her head as she slept until now she could not remember the warlocks name or that Jackson had a baby brother. Who by now could be dead?

The pain swelled in her heart once more, the dream was ending and she was about to kill Jackson. She watched him stand in the crystals pleading for her not to do this, "Paige I love you, I'm not going to kill you, I want to be with you. All of us together can kill Patrick that was my plan!" She walked over and kissed him one last time. He whispered in her ear, "Paige, baby It's not over yet promise one last thing before I go don't let Daniel Gabriel Worthy die he is my brother he can help you and what's going to happen in your future." Paige was crying, "I promise." She backed away from him. "Sweetheart its not over yet. I love you!" And with a scream he was gone, Paige couldn't stay around she orbed out. She had only return a month later when Piper had found her crying in the bathroom.

Rain start humming outside a storm was brewing in the distance. Paige awoke startled she had forgotten all that information until now and that she was supposed to find Daniel. She immediately got up and headed to the attic.


	8. Late Night Happenings

This is the first FanFic I have ever posted so be nice and considerate. Please leave Reviews or I won't feel the need to continue.

Disclaimer: I, do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Please don't sue me for this.

Kaley Cuoco doesn't exist and they never had to give up their identities. Phoebe and Dex's relationship is on the edge.

Jackson a boyfriend of Paige's that was sent to kill the Charmed ones but fell in love with Paige instead but was vanquished.

Leo is still a white lighter and has all his powers

Pandora Grace is Paige's future child

Daniel Gabriel Worthy 15 years old is a boy in trouble

Patrick is a Demon who was out to kill the Charmed Ones

Sorry it has been awhile since I have updated College starts tomorrow so it may take a little longer sorry but I will update. I really like the comments they help me keep going. If you can think of anything let me know!

As the rain gently pounded over San Francisco, the Manor was in a deep sleep all except Paige. She sat the window seat surrounded by empty junk food containers. She was searching the book for the Worthy family she was also thinking of a way to find Daniel.

"Hey shouldn't you be asleep?" Prue walked in and handed her a cup of hot chamomile tea. Paige gently took the cup she began to sip but stop because it burnt her; she jerked the away the cup suddenly froze. "Oh no Paige whatever you do don't drop that cup it was Grams china."

Paige placed the cup down and put her hand on the stomach, "Pandora Grace see what you did!" Prue took the cup down stairs and Paige continued her search.

Paige had almost given up when Grams walked upstairs, "Oh darling what's wrong?"

Paige sat there talking with Grams about her dream and how she was supposed to help Daniel.

"Well Paige you could a lost and found spell to find him. There is some great reason Jackson wanted you to help him. Darling there is something I have wanted to tell you since the baby summoned me here, I uh talked to Jackson and I truly believe that he loves you and wouldn't have hurt you or your sisters. He only made that deal with Patrick to buy him some time until he could explain himself and come up with a way to vanquish Patrick."

"Oh no Grams I killed the only man I have truly loved." Paige began to cry. There is some reason why Jackson wanted me to find Daniel and I must: I owe Jackson that. But l I have thought about that but, Phoebe did it one time and it caused havoc."

Grams started grabbing candles, "Well this time I will help you start coming up a spell one that comes from within your heart and I will wake your sisters and I will start gathering the ingredients."

Piper and Phoebe sat the breakfast nook up for Daniel to sleep. They were airing up the air mattress, "Piper I don't know about this I mean should we trust Jackson's brother?" Phoebe said as she plopped down on the mattress.

Piper sat down beside her, "Well Grams thinks that we should find him and she knows for sure that Jackson was good. Daniel is going to be a big help since we don't have any clue what Jackson's powers were."

They all gathered in a circle holding hands, and with candles lit around them

"Okay Paige lets hear it sweetie." Grams said patting her on the back.

Guiding Angles of the night

I ask you charity

Lend me your focus and

Your clarity,

Bring to me Daniel Worthy

Who has lost his way

At this time

Restoring to me that and my

Peace of mind. With no harm done

This spell be done.

So mote it be.

Black orbs appeared and a young boy with torn clothes who look so scared and thin appeared, he suddenly collapsed.

Grams rushed over, "Oh dear this child is very sick. Piper, Phoebe help me get him to bed. Paige can you start a fire for me I am going to have to make some of my get well tonic up for him." Piper and Paige made a horrible face because they knew that it tasted horrible.

"Gram why do need the fire place we have one of those new found fangled things called a stove." Paige said as she walked down the stairs.

"Paige dear don't be crude and stay away from him all we need is for you to get sick to. Now go!"

Later that Night

Paige sat at the fireplace with the get well tonic smell still lingered. Everyone had retired to bed except her and Grams and Gram had placed her rocking chair by Daniels bed and she had begun sewing something.

"I will not get use to this late night starvation thing and then throwing it up in the morning." Paige sat in front of the fire with a banquet full of food with headphones gently playing 80's music on her stomach. Prue laughed, "Well at least your not alone but I am going to weigh 300 pounds when my baby niece is born."

CRASH

"aagh witch I have you now and your unborn daughter." A man had blinked into the room


End file.
